


Bit Off More Than You Can Chew

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anesthesia, Brotherhood, Brothers, Dentists, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Gen, Nervousness, Pain, Poor Ignis Scientia, Sleepiness, Surgery, Toothache, Trypanophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Ignis, didn't tell the others not wanting to burden them but he has a bad tooth. He would've kept it a secret and treated it himself but his friends learn of it all thanks to the fact his face had swelled up.





	Bit Off More Than You Can Chew

Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto were sitting in the somewhat quiet waiting room of the dentist's office with Ignis. Ignis, who was sitting beside Noctis has his head on the younger male's shoulder as he presses a ice pack to his left cheek. For he was having terrible pain on that side that wouldn't go away.

Ignis makes a small noise as he shifts a bit in his seat as he gives a visible flinch when he feels the tooth throb. Noctis couldn't help but feel responsible even though he knows he wasn't the one that had done this Ignis. He just feels like as his King, friend, and brother he should've taken care of Ignis before it got to this point.

Noctis wasn't sure when it happened but he recalls a moment when they had gone out to eat at the Crow's Nest.

_It was late in the night when the four friends finally return to the restaurant with the evidence of the bounty they had slain, the head of a Shahagin that had been causing trouble in the area. The group was exhausted and hungry and according to Noctis 'Camp just wasn't going to cut it' that night. Not to mention they didn't want Ignis up that late trying to throw together a meal when he looked ready to collapse and snooze where he laid._

_They all decided to eat here and then rent a motel room._

_As they eat, they chat idly amongst themselves occasionally silence would fall over them before one of them would start up a conversation again. Well, it was during one of these quiet spells when_ it _happened. Ignis cuts into pork chop and takes a bite chewing sleepily when he suddenly bites into something hard. He makes a odd face prompting him to grab a napkin and spit out, what he assumed was a bone. And upon investigation he was right, it was a big triangular bone he had bitten into he was about to ball up the napkin when he saw something else beside the bone. It was smaller, white, and glistens slightly. It looked a bit round as he moves it with his finger. Curious, Ignis picks it up and inspects it closer earning him just as curious looks from his friends._

_"You okay there Iggy?" Noctis asks._

_Ignis doesn't respond right away as he finds that the object he was holding look very much like part of a tooth. Feeling a but uneasy Ignis uses his tongue to feel each and every tooth. They all seemed alright that is until he got to the bottom set the last tooth in the back on the left felt wrong. Sharp almost._

_Climbing out of the booth Ignis excuses himself saying he needed to use the restroom, which in itself wasn't entirely a lie. He enters the restroom and moves to the sink where he leans in close to the mirror and opens his mouth as wide as possible inspecting the suspected tooth only to find that his fears were true. He had broken his tooth. There sat a hole in the center of his wisdom tooth. Frowning Ignis takes off his gloves and proceeds to wash his hands and rinse his mouth out._

_His mood to eat was out the window._

_When he returned, he sat down pushing his plate away as he rests his chin in his hands. The others all coming to the conclusion that he was feeling sick._

Noctis looks over to Ignis who looked absolutely miserable. He shifts again and breathes out heavily through his nose causing the King to cringe unwillingly at the smell of Ignis' breath as his advisor mumbles an unintelligible apology to the dark King. 

That had sparked Noctis to recall another memory one where he and the others noticed that Ignis had doubled his habit of brushing his teeth and chewing gum, something that Ignis never done before.

_Ignis had pulled into a gas station and powers off the Regalia. "Alright let's fill her tank shall we?" He asks as he climbs out of the drivers seat "Yeah yeah." Noctis grumbles as he pushes himself into a sitting position rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "I'll do the gas." He mumbles as he climbs out of backseat. This causes Ignis to nod "Kind of you. Well, guess I'll go to the lavatory." Ignis says turning on his heels as he heads for the store, unbeknownst to the king and others, Ignis reaches into the inner breast pocket of his jacket and pulls a travel size toothbrush._

_The idea of brushing his teeth in place like gas station bathroom was enough to make him sick but he couldn't but feel like he owed it to his friends when the four of them are packed together in the Regalia, especially when her windows and roof are up. He was positive Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto were talking about him when Prompto brought up that he smelt a foul smell. Of course he pinned it on Gladiolus claiming that the oldest had farted, but Ignis felt that Prompto knew it was him and didn't want to humiliate him._

_And Ignis knew the hole in his tooth had something to do with it. He had tried keeping it clean by brushing after eating and he thought he was doing a good job. That is until he noticed a bad taste started appearing in his mouth one morning and brushing did little to make it go away. So he began to brush four times a day along with using stronger mouthwashes._

_He even took to chewing gum and mints. The mints he always had on him since he would drink coffee and he knew that not many enjoyed coffee breath. But gum, he hated gum mostly because he didn't like the idea of how it tends to be a pain to clean up if its not disposed of properly. Speaking of which he also hates that there is never a trash can around when you need to throw it away._

_But he was also thankful for the candy which helped his breath incredibly._

_Outside, as he leans against the gas pump Noctis sleepily stares into the Regalia trying to read the nutrition label on the can of Ebony that sits in the cup holder. However something else catches his eye instead. Small balls of foil filled the second cup holder. The dark haired boy knew they were gum wrappers but he couldn't figure out who had them. He knew that based off the color of the wrapper it wasn't Prompto. For his favorite brand would have the foil match the gum color, which was usually green or blue._

_The king began to think he himself was the one that put them there, when he noticed that the Ebony can had more laying on top near the rim. Picking up the coffee and after blowing the stray balls off Noctis shakes the can only to hear something rolling inside. Stealing a glance in the can the king sees more of the foil._

_"Wait...is it Ignis?"_

_The idea wasn't to off the wall but Noctis just couldn't recall the last time he seen Ignis with gum._

When asked about it he simply stated that he wished not to offend anyone with his breath. Noctis simply thought it was a reference to the tofu recipe that Ignis came up with that had stuck with the four of them for a while.

However over time Noctis noticed that Ignis's eating habits changed, he had started eating foods that did require much chewing if any at all.

The others also noticed that at some point Ignis hadn't been able to open his mouth without an intense pain flaring up, but Ignis seemed to treat the pain with painkillers.

But what told the friends along with angering them was what had happen recently. The fact Ignis had let his jaw become swollen.

_The group of friends had arrived late in the night at Cotisse Haven. Like previous nights Ignis had made dinner, fixed three plates before heading into the tent to change into his pajamas. As he pulls on his sleep shirt he calls to the King "Noct, care to help me make breakfast tomorrow?" He asks as he reaches into his blazer and pulls out a small bottle of painkillers popping two into his mouth and swallows them with a grimace._

_Noctis lets out a long dramatic sigh "I guess...." he grumbles as he bites into the kebab._

_Ignis nods as he crawls under the covers as he lays down in his spot in the tent. Seeing this worries Prompto causing him to question the older male "Are you not hungry Iggy?" He asks. This only earns him a small soft hum from the other a sign that Ignis was starting to drift off to sleep._

_The next morning as promised Noctis is up early to help Ignis prepare breakfast. He sits huddled around the campfire trying to get warm as he waited for the one who invited him to get up. But as the minuets grew to hours and the sun rose up higher and higher and the camp slowly comes life with the addition of Gladiolus and Prompto joining him. Noctis soon realized that he was either stood up or tricked into waking up early._

_'Probably his way of giving me a taste of my own medicine! Real clever Specs, but I'll show you. You're playing me then I'll play you.'_

_Noctis moves back to the tent opening the doors and pushing them back until they stay open allowing sunlight spill inside the semi-dark tent. "Up and at em, Specs you slept long enough!" Noctis booms._

_But Ignis didn't stir._

_"Come on Ignis we're burning daylight." He tries again this time a little louder. Ignis must've heard that one at least for the guy is a light sleeper. But like before Ignis didn't even flinch._

_'Seriously!?'_

_"What's wrong Noct, you seeing how much of a pain in the neck you are?" Gladiolus teases._

_Noctis looks over at him with a grin and mocking laugh "Please this is cake baby." He says turning his attention back to Ignis._

_"Ignis come on wake up." Noctis says kicking at his leg. This only causes Ignis to whimper slightly and shift but like the other attempts Ignis fails to wake up. Causing Noctis to grow worried._

_The King drops to hands and knees and crawls inside the tent "Ignis hey." He calls out patting Ignis's left cheek, which felt incredibly hot to the touch, causing the older male to cry out miserably. His usually bright and brilliant green eyes were dull and glassy with pain open briefly before falling shut again. His skin was flush and hot and the King knows without quickly doubt that Ignis has a fever. Cussing under his breath he calls out to Gladiolus "Hey Gladio, can you bring me some water...Ignis has a fever." He explains hating that he didn't notice sooner._

_Noctis rouses Ignis with several calls of his name and shakes. However when Noctis finally succeeds in waking him, Ignis simply sat there his eyes unfocused as his face twists in pain prompting him to place a hand on the afflicted cheek. This doesn't go unnoticed by the King._

_He sits Ignis up and places a hand on his forehead underneath his bangs. Just by sitting this close to him Noctis could feel the heat radiating off of his brother._

_"Noct, bring him outside." Gladiolus calls. Noctis nods as he helps Ignis out of the tent. Standing him up and leading him to the camper chair where he sits him down Noctis proceeds to hand Ignis the cup of ice water when he noticed that Ignis's face looked funny._

_Luckily he wasn't the only one that noticed. Prompto, who had been making breakfast for the others turns around to ask him if he was hungry only to have his eyes widen._

_"Dude. Your face!" He cries worry fills his voice as he rushes up to Ignis._

_"What's wrong with his face?" Gladiolus asks looking up from his book "He's all red and puffy." Prompto informs as he gestures for the oldest to approach._

_Gladiolus stands and makes his way over to his brothers. As he approaches he can see that Ignis face was red and damp with sweat. But what stood out was that his left was swollen as if he had been in the face by a killer bee._

_"Iggy what happen?" Gladiolus asks looking him over for a wound or bite._

_Ignis tries to speak but his mouth hurt to much and he couldn't open it without pain exploding through his skull. His eyes water as he lets out a huff of air through his nose. Ignis instead fisted the side of his pajama pants and kicked the ground his eyes pleading for his friends to understand what is causing him pain._

_The look alone in his eyes told Noctis everything._

_"It's your mouth isn't it?" He asks causing Ignis to nod._

_"Alright, lemme see." Gladiolus says stepping in front of Ignis with his clip on flashlight "Open as wide as you can." He tells Ignis who looks up at him it was obvious he was against the idea but knew he'll have to open his mouth once he gets to the dentist._

_"Take your time Iggy." Gladiolus says gently. Ignis swallows audibly as he slowly opens his mouth a pulsing pain already beginning to form as he opens his mouth just enough for Gladiolus to be able to peer inside flashing the light as he looks for what was causing the pain._

_Ignis tries to tough through it. He tries to swallow down the whimpers that want to leave his throat. He tries to be strong but the pain was incredible in the worst kind of way._

_"Ah! Aaaaah...." he cries weakly the gathered tears fall down his cheeks "Eh hurrs...." he whimpers, his breath was foul as it hits him in the face but Gladiolus didn't have it in him to voice it "I'm sorry Iggy just a s-...." Gladiolus stops talking as he pulls away from the second oldest prompting him to close his mouth._

_"Well what's wrong with him?" Noctis asks impatiently._

_"Ignis has a busted tooth." He pauses watching as Prompto fills his bandana with ice from the ice chest and hands it to Ignis after tying it close "From the looks of it and based on his breath it's infected. Meaning we need to get him checked out and have it pulled." Gladiolus says softly._

_The idea of having his tooth pulled was scary even for someone like Ignis but he knew that if he didn't get it out he could make himself sick especially with how easily he got sick._

Which is how the four of them found themselves waiting for Ignis to be called back for his tooth extraction, after having him on a weeks worth of antibiotics for the dentist needed his swelling to go down. 

Noctis stretches his legs with a small groan before letting out a sleepy yawn before turning his head towards Ignis who shifts uncomfortably whimpering a bit "Still hurts really bad?" he asks him earning a nod from the tactician. He tries to open his mouth but instead of words coming out a pain groan escapes him as he grips the armrest tightly as he digs his nails into the cushion. Noctis could see tears welling up in his eyes as he whimpers once more shuddering in agony.

Ignis mumbles something unintelligible causing the King to rub his shoulders "I know it hurts." he whispers to him seeing that the tears were starting to fall down his brother's face. 

"You want me to get you some medicine Ig?" Prompto asks gently not wanting to see him suffer. The older male nods weakly sending Prompto to the front desk to fetch medication. 

Ignis whimpers and kicks his legs out desperate to express his pain. Luckily Prompto returns with a paper cone cup filled with water and a small packet of aspirin. Noctis take the packet thanking the gunmen as he open it and places the white oval shaped pills in Ignis' palms which he pushes into his mouth swallowing them down with the water.

The movement little but it was enough to make Ignis groan as he writhes in the chair tossing his head back as he waits for the medicine to kick in. And all the others could do was pray that they call Ignis back soon.

 

It felt like an eternity had gone by when a nurse finally walks into the waiting room "Ignis?" He calls causing Gladiolus to sit up looking over to Ignis, who looked miserable as he sits slouched forward his head in his hand as the other held the ice pack to his cheek. It as obvious he hadn't heard that he was called, placing a hand to the small of his back Noctis gently shake Ignis making him whimper as he wakes from his daze "Iggy, the doctor is here." He say softly as he sits up his face flushed. 

"The doctor is ready for you now." The nurse says. Not removing his  hand from the others' back Noctis eases Ignis to his feet "We'll be right here when you're done." he says to him gently as he sit back down as second oldest walks way dragging his feet. 

Leaving Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto to watch as Ignis follows the nurse to the back of the building for his operation.

In the back they prep Ignis for his extraction. He sits down in the dentist chair and watches as they set out their tools one by one each one scarier than the last. Ignis knew that each one was going to be handled by a professional, he knew that they were the only way to get the tooth out of his mouth. Just the idea of them using them on him made him nervous. 

Another nurse walks up to him having him sign off of various papers that he read through as they explained the procedure. This seemed to settle his mind as they roll in the anesthesia.

Setting the mask over Ignis's nose they turn on the gas "Alright deep slow breaths." They tell him. Ignis nods the masks making it hard to talk. Taking the breaths through his nose Ignis could feel his body grow numb and the pain in his jaw turns to a soft dull ache. He was was relaxed and her felt at peace which tempted him to close his eyes but at that very moment the dentist returns and in his hand was a large needle.

Back in the awaiting room, the friends sit quietly waiting for the moment the nurse walks out explaining how the procedure went. The building was quiet save for the sound of the drills and soft music coming from the television as it played various teeth care commercials. 

In the silence though they could hear several doctors and nurses talking it sounded like they were trying to calm down a patient. 

"Geez, I'd hate to be that guy."

"Pff wuss, can't even sit still for thirty minutes." Gladiolus says sipping from his cup of coffee. 

"Um excuse me, you three brought in Ignis Scientia correct?" A nurse asks as she approaches them. The brothers look at one another "Is he finished? Cause that was fast." Prompto says sounding impressed.  

"Well not exactly. We can't get him to relax."

Noctis side-eyes Gladiolus "You don't say."

"We're trying to use a sedative on him that will further numb his mouth but he won't let us inject it into his gum. We need one of you to come back with us." The nurse explains sounding a bit impatient.

"I'll talk to him." Noctis says as he stands up following the nurse to the back.

When the King reaches the back of the building he hears Ignis before he sees him. It was hard to make out what he was saying but Noctis knew that when Ignis gets nervous he tends to talk...a lot. He almost rivals Prompto in how much he will talk. Noctis walks into the work  stations where he finds Ignis shaking uncontrollably with a anesthesia mask on his face rambling to his doctor who simply stands there nodding and listening with his arms crossed and needle in hand. Immediately the King saw the problem, and it was the long silver needle which shimmers in the artificial light.

"What's going on?" Noctis asks faking curiosity.

"We can't get him to let us to numb his mouth." The doctor says with a huff.

"You try putting him to sleep?" Noctis says all most sarcastically.

"He won't listen to us." 

Noctis sighs "Let me try." He moves closer to Ignis and sits at his side "Hey Iggy. How you feeling?"

"My mouth sort of hurts still but it's not painful, Noct can we go? Can we leave?"

Noctis shakes his head "Not until we get your tooth out. You feel fine now but when we leave you're gonna be in pain." 

"I know...I just...." Ignis sighs.

"The needle I know. That why I want you to relax and focus in on the sleeping gas. Just relax and let your mind go blank." Noctis says softly before looking up at the doctor "Do you guys got a blanket or something?" Noctis asks prompting the doctor to set the needle down nodding as he goes to fetch a blanket.

"Alright Specs, closes your eyes and just relax." Noctis says softly.

Ignis blinks sleepily as he slowly breathes the gas in "Please stay Noct....I don't feel...as scared when you're....at...my side." Ignis says his eyes closing as the doctor returns with the blanket handing it to Noctis who drapes it over Ignis.

"Okay try now." Noctis says. Getting the doctor to nod as he picks up the needle and approaches Ignis. He adjusts the overhead light and injects the medicine, much to relief Ignis didn't even flinch.

"Uh would it be alright if I sit with him during this? I won't be in the way." Noctis pleads. 

"I don't see why not." 

 

"Ig..."

"Iggy...." 

"Oh hey, there you are."

Ignis slowly rolls his head before slowly opening his eyes blinking a bit not really focusing on anything in particular. 

"Hey Iggy how ya feeling?" Gladiolus asks.

Ignis looks up at his friends blinking through bleary vision and a fuzzy mind. He tries to sit forward only to fall back into the backrest. He blinks trying to register what had been said to him "Twenty-two." He responds nodding as his eyes fall shut once more and his head lolled to the left. His voice hoarse from the anesthesia.

Prompto laughs "Dude Iggy you sound like Shaggy if he had a accent." 

Noctis chuckles as he pulls out his phone recording his advisor. Seeing Ignis struggling to stay awake in his anesthesia drunken state was priceless "You sleepy buddy?" He asks watching as Ignis opens his eyes "Fifty?" He says sounding shocked "I'm fifty!?" He repeats "I didn't even get a wife or a husband...or a cat...." Ignis says sounding heartbroken as his eyes close and his head rolls to the left.

"You got Noct." Prompto says smiling.

"I don't want Noct!" Whines Ignis.

"Brutal!" Laughs the photog as he playfully boxes the King.

"Shut up." Jokes Noctis as he turns his attention to the door of their room opening. In walks a young nurse with a clipboard tucked under his arm and a paper cup and baggy of fresh gauze in his hand.

"Ah good he's awake." He says walking up to Ignis and hands him the cup of water "Here you go have some water." He says watching as Ignis takes the cup his fingers loosely gripping it nearly dropping it causing Gladiolus to catch and take it from Ignis.

"Iggy open your mouth, we don't want you to accidentally swallow the gauze." Noctis says passing his phone to Prompto. He steps up besides Ignis "Open your mouth Iggy." Noctis says as he watches Ignis laugh and grin as he moves his head from Noctis before opening his mouth. Noctis peers inside where he sees the wad of gauze, he reaches in to Ignis' mouth and pulls out the gauze at its tip revealing a bloodied wad.

"My tooth!?" Ignis croaks his voice nearly going out "Noct you took it out." He says his eyes watering as his face turns bright red "Why!?" He nearly cries taking the wad from the king "Put it back..." he whimpers trying to stuff it back in his mouth only to have Noctis take it back "It's okay, look we got more right here." He says taking the baggy from the nurse.

"Let's drink some water first." Prompto suggests "It'll help your throat." He adds nodding to the cup in Gladiolus's hand. Ignis blinks feeling tired. He doesn't make any move to fight back prompting Gladiolus to bring the cup up to his friend's lips "Small sips Iggy we gotta be careful the plug doesn't come loose from your gum." He says gently. 

Ignis cringes as he swallows down some of the water, despite the chilling liquid soothing his throat the taste of copper didn't sit to well with him.

Ignis coughs a bit shrugging away from the drink "You okay?" Gladiolus asks Ignis looks a bit nauseous but he manages a smile "I've come up with a recipe!" He says.

The others prayed he wasn't being serious, that it was just his drunken state talking because honestly having water as a new _meal_ was kinda sad. 

"Riiiight." Gladiolus says not sure if he should encourage this new recipe. "So what do you got for us doc?" He asks turning his attention to the nurse who had been watching the madness unfolding. "We just want to let you all know that the pulling was a success, he'll be a little ditsy for a while but that's only because the anesthesia is still in his system. It'll last a couple more hours but once it wears off expect him to be in a lot of pain. Speaking of which" he moved the clipboard forward and looks it over "We have him prescribed for ibuprofen. Is that okay?" He asks.

"Ah no...Iggy is allergic to it. We learned that the hard way." Prompto says frowning as he takes the baggy and pulls out a gauze, folding it twice he sticks it Ignis's mouth over the dark red dot. "Oh okay just a simple change, glad I asked." The nurse says "Okay, real fast. He can't have anything solid for at least a week and in that time he can't have anything carbonated or use a straw for all those could make the plug come loose." The nurse explains looking over to Ignis who had his eyes closed again before lifting his head blinking "Sleepy...I wanna go to sleep." Ignis mumbles miserably his eyes falling shut once again.

"All right let me correct this and I'll send you all home. Oh and keep an eye on him we don't want him accidentally hurting himself. When you're numb we don't know our strengths." 

 

It took fifteen minutes but the brothers were all finally leaving the dentist office. Prompto was talking with the front desk picking up the date for the follow up visit as Gladiolus carries a half conscious Ignis claiming that the tooth that was stolen from him was connected to his hand and now he couldn't walk. The whole conversation was slurred but Ignis managed to make it sound like it was a legitimate thing. He even tried walking, but in his current state he couldn't even stand upright without falling over. Leading Gladiolus to scoop him and carry him to the car. 

Gladiolus lowers Ignis into the back seat behind the driver and moves towards the trunk where he fishes out Ignis's blanket which he uses to sleep with whilst camping. Returning to Ignis, Gladiolus drapes the dark orange blanket over Ignis who looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. "Sleepy?" Gladiolus asks gently.

Ignis, with his eyes still closed lifts his eyebrows "Dopey." Ignis replies confusing Gladiolus "What?" He asks smirking. He hadn't expect that word to especially escape Ignis "You're Grumpy and I'm Doc." The polymath says poking his cheek. 

"Oh." Gladiolus says shaking his head realizing he was naming dwarves. He climbs into the drivers seat and starts the Regalia when he hears Noctis and Prompto shouting out apologies as they race up "Sorry we took so long, we had to get extra gauze and an ice pack for Iggy." Prompto says handing Ignis the ice pack wrapped in his bandanna "Put this on your cheek Iggy, it'll help your jaw feel better." Prompto says watching Ignis do as he's told. 

"What took you and Noct so long? I doubt it was just to get that stuff." Gladiolus says looking at Ignis in the rearview mirror as the other boys climb into the car "Believe it or not the store we usually go to for Prompto's medicine didn't carry the pain relief for Iggy." Noctis explains as Gladiolus pulls out of the lot and onto the road.

"So we gotta go to the small shop way out there that doesn't have a Crow's Nest near it." The King adds. 

"The one that has that camper across the street?" Gladiolus questions sounding like he knows what Noctis was talking about but wasn't one hundred percent on.

"Yeah. They carry the special brand that Iggy needs." Noctis says reading over the prescription.

"It's not fair." Ignis mumbles sadly his eyes watering as his bottom lip pokes out in a pout.

Noctis looks at him sympathetically "We don't mind Iggy. You need it and we're gonna get for you." 

Ignis frowns "Its not fair..." he repeats this time with tears brimming in his eyes "Ignis! Are you okay, are you in pain? What's hurting you?" Prompto asks frantically twisting in his seat.

"You're so nice..." Ignis says "But its not fair." He says his voice wobbly. "What's not fair Iggy?" Gladiolus asks wanting to see what weird thing he'll spout next.

"We all have nicknames except Prompto!" He sobs "What if he thinks we don't love him?" He cries pitifully into the ice pack. Noctis looks at Prompto who looks back at him shrugging before pulling out his phone recording the advisor.  

"Iggy I don't feel that way. Its alright really." Prompto reassures but Ignis shakes his head "No no no...its not fair we need to get Prompto a nickname." Ignis says through tears. 

"Well what do you have in mind?" Noctis asks.

"We should call him Robbie." Ignis suggests nodding making Noctis snort out of amusement "What? That's not really- try again." He says shaking his head. But Ignis frowns "I like Robbie." 

"I like it too." Prompto says smiling "Oh little me give you one Iggy." The photog looks thoughtful for a moment then nods "We'll call you Adam from now on." 

"You guys are just changing your names!" Noctis cries out. "Oh I got one for Noct!" Prompto pipes up happily as he snaps a picture of Ignis zoning out. "Don't!" Noctis snaps.

But Prompto only smiles "You're now Ray!" 

Noctis shrugs "As long as Gladio can be Chris." Gladiolus just rolls his eyes "Let's just call him Prom." 

"Prom it is then."

 

When the group pulls into the parking lot of the store, the sun was already setting. Ignis had fallen silent nearly two hours ago and hadn't said a word since. Instead he had been leaning heavily into the ice pack his eyes dull and glazed over. He was shifting uncomfortably in the backseat as a soft moan leaves him. "Alright hang in there Iggy, I'll get the medicine and then you can take it." Gladiolus says softly hating that Ignis was in pain.

With that Gladiolus climbs out of the car and heads inside the store. As the others waited Noctis turns his attention to his brother who shifting and cringing in his seat. Noctis pulls the blanket back up and over him "Hang in there Iggy." Noctis says softly.

"Everyone keeps telling me that...." Ignis says in a weepy voice a tear slides down his cheek "but it hurts so much." prompting Noctis to thumb it away "Does it hurt more now or was it worse with the tooth?" He asks softly.

"It feels worse." Ignis admits barely moving his jaw as another tear leaves his eye. Noctis frowns he knew that the extraction was gonna help Ignis's jaw and health but he didn't know it was gonna leave him in this much pain. He knew any form of surgery was gonna involve pain but this felt like torture to Noctis.

Gladiolus returns to the car and opens the driveside door "Its gonna be five minuets, but I got these for Ignis. He must be starving." Gladiolus says passing Noctis a bottle of ice tea and a cup of cream of chicken soup. "I also got him another ice pack." He adds giving it to Prompto.

"Thanks." Noctis says pulling out the gauze from Iggy's mouth and tosses it out the window before opening the soup "Here Iggy try to eat." He says holding up a spoonful of soup to his lips but Ignis only shies away from it. 

"Try the drink...I'll be back." Gladiolus says as he returns to the store. Noctis opens the drink after storing the soup "Drink some of this Iggy." He suggests. "It's cold so it may help your mouth." Noctis says holding the bottle up to his lips. Sniffling, Ignis lifts his head just enough to swallow down several gulps of the drink.

"Careful Iggy, the anesthesia is still in your system. You don't wanna get sick." Prompto says gently. Ignis didn't care, it was soothing his gum and his raw throat. He wasn't hungry but he was incredibly thirsty. He finishes the drink and leans back relishing in the short relief he was feeling.

In that same instant Gladiolus returns with a paper baggy which he reaches into and pulls out the medication passing it off to the King "Here, he needs to take one every four hours for the pain." Gladiolus as Noctis shakes out a white tablet into Ignis's hand "Take that Iggy, it'll make you feel better." 

Ignis sighs as he takes the pill. Noctis hands him another ball of gauze which he sticks in his mouth "Alright. So where should we crash at? I know camping ain't smart right now with Iggy having just come out of surgery."

"Lets just stay in the camper across the street. Iggy looks uncomfortable and I'm sure he'd prefer to lay down." Noctis says looking over to Ignis, who was holding the ice pack to his face.

"I care not where we go...I'm just sleepy and in pain." Ignis mumbles the exhuastion was heavy in is voice making his accent thicker.

"Alright. Let me get the key for it." Gladiolus says as he heads back into the store.

The Shield returns moments later with the key the brothers decide to leave the Regalia where she was parked only taking things that Ignis would need.

The walk to the camper for Ignis was a slow and tedious one. He drags his feet as he wraps the blanket tighter around himself. At his side was Noctis who matched his foot steps guiding him along "We're almost there, once we're inside I'll get you a comfortable spot to sleep in. Okay."

Ignis simply nods his mind's blank, his body numb and heavy longing for sleep, and his belly was feeling funny.

_Maybe I should've eaten the soup._

Once they enter the camper they could see just how worn out the operation had left Ignis. He had heavy dark circles under his eyes and he looked ready to collapse. Noctis leads him to the bed and sits him down "Alright lets get you ready for bed." Noctis says as he begins to pull of Ignis's jacket.

He tosses it on the table "Prompto, hand me his pajamas." Noctis says as he removes Ignis's belt tossing it to the table before pulling off his shoes. 

They get Ignis into his pajamas and lay him down "How you feel Iggy?" Noctis asks as he pulls the blanket up to his chest. Ignis yawns "I feel sick to my stomach but I'm mostly tired." He mumbles "Just get some sleep, you'll feel better. I promise." Noctis reassures.

Ignis nods shifting a bit "I'm just glad you'll be feeling better after all this. You really scared us, you would've died if we didn't catch it." Noctis says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past."

Ignis nods as his breathing evens out a sign he was asleep. Noctis smiles a bit brushing hair out of his face before removing his glasses. 

"Sleep well Iggy." 

 

 


End file.
